Mirrow Twin
by Inu-chan
Summary: Kagome comes back to her own time and discover that she may had found Naraku's downfall... himself. Well, at leat his OWN reincarntion who has no idea that her life is about to go upside down.


I-Chan: I don't own Inuyasha or the others! They belong to Rumiko Takahashi!! However! I do own Naku, another of my soda-can chuckers! ^^ I think I really gotta stop creating soda-can chuckers. ^^;;;  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
[Kagome standing there in her time, with a faded drawing of Naraku behind her, a concern look on her face.]  
  
"His" Reincarnation  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
"SIT~!"  
  
*FWUMP!*  
  
Right away, Inu-Yasha fell face flat to the grown as Kagome was almost over the Bone Eater's Well. A few curses escape him as the spell wore off.  
  
Kagome sighed. "You really should have known better, Inu-Yasha. I'll be back and you know it." she turned around and jumped into the well.   
  
"..."  
  
Inu-Yasha just stood there, his hand propped up with his chin resting on it. 'Bitch, just wait until you come back. You're soo going to regret this...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ja ne, mom! Souta! Jii-san!" Kagome ran out of her house and down the street, dressed in her new school uniform.  
  
"Becareful, Kagome!" her mother called out. Souta stood next to her, waving as he was warped in blankets, his nose red from the cold. His mother turned to look back at him and gently whacked his head with her wooden spoon.  
  
"Aw mom! Geez that hurt!!" Souta rubbed his head. His mother just smiled, rolling her eyes as she pushed him back into the house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The bell rang just as Kagome barely made it through the door. "Glad to see you back among us, Ms. Higurashi." her teacher stated, not looking up.  
  
Kagome gave a weak smile and took her seat, the teacher finally did look up over his glasses. "Ms. Higurashi, if you're not too busy getting ill." Kagome gave a light blush. "I wouldlike you to show our neew student around the school, if you don't mind."  
  
"Sure, where is he?"  
  
"'She' is not here yet. I see you two will become good friends since you two already have one thing in common." Kagome gave another light blush and sat back in her seat, totally embarressed. Ami, a friend of Kagome's, leaned over and rubbed the girl's back.  
  
"'s okay, kagome-chan." Kagome gave a stiff nod as she pulled out her stuff.  
  
The door creaked open and the teacher looked up. "Ah! So you did decide to show up. Ms. Kyoko." the students look up besides Kagome, who was looking for something to take notes on.  
  
"Class, please welcome Kyoko Naku. She recently moved her from Osaka." the kids murmered thier 'hi's', and went back to what ever they were doing. The teacher eyes landed on Kagome.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi, please meet Ms. Kyoko. The student I talked about you showing her around." Kagome looked up, but her eyes nearly budged out.  
  
There standing was a girl almost her hieght with long stragly black hair and wide grey eyes.   
She-she almost looks like..... NARAKU!!!' Kagome sat there, her hands clenching the pencil to tight, that it broke.  
  
The teacher looked at this girl in concern. "Ms. Higurashi? Are you okay?" Kagome gave a stiff nod. "Good, don't forget to show Ms. Kyoko around." Kagome gave another stiff nod as the teacher directed the new student where to sit.  
  
Kagome cast her eyes on her paper as a image of Naraku without his ape disguised and compared it to Naku. The two seemed to stand next to each other.  
  
Kagome eyes widen. 'Shit! They do look a like! As if they would be mirror twins! Only, Naku eyes seemed more gentle and kind then to Naraku's.' the girl eyes widen more. 'Wait a minute! If she looks like Naraku!'  
  
Kagome glance behind her to see the dark hair girl looking out the window. 'Then she could be... HIS REINCARNATION!?? HOLY!'  
  
Naku just kept looking out the window, wondering what her black kitten was doing at this moment and was aware of a certain girl staring at her, with her eyes pratically bulging out.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
I-chan: Please excuse any errors throught out this fic~! ^^; I really don't know how to work my aunt's compy. Saa...  
  
Naku: REAVIEW!!  
  
I-chan: What she said. ^^;; 


End file.
